


Posy

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Post Reichenbach, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends gather to salute the fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 28 July - Botany Bay: Plants frequently play an important part in Holmesian stories. Pick an herb, flower, or other plant, and make it a key part of your entry today.  
> Warnings: Melancholic and possibly maudlin

It would have been Sherlock's birthday. John planned to have a quiet drink with friends to mark the date. He escorted Mrs Hudson to the local where they met up with Greg and Molly.  
  
They sat at a corner booth, as far from curious eyes as possible. It hadn't been so long since the fall that they weren't all still a bit notorious, and four together, well, that was asking to be recognised. At least the bartender was still friendly.  
  
"Aberlour 18 year for me," said John. Today was worth the splurge. The others ordered: "Sherry, please, dear." "Pint of bitter." "Black and tan."  
  
The bartender returned with their orders and they raised their glasses in a silent toast.  
  
"He'd have mocked us for this, you know," said Greg.  
  
"But he'd've loved being the centre of attention," Mrs Hudson replied.  
  
No one argued with either of them.  
  
"What's that, Molly?" John asked, nodding at the little bunch of flowers she'd laid on the table.  
  
"A posy. For Sherlock," she answered. "I know it seems awfully sentimental, but it's not. You see, some of the flowers are edible and some are poisonous. The trick is knowing which are which. I thought he'd like that."  
  
John smiled. "You're right." It was just the sort of thing that would have amused Sherlock. "It's beautiful."


End file.
